


That's Amore

by Ashesofthesoul



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, god just pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesofthesoul/pseuds/Ashesofthesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally, Feliciano didn't order delivery. Looking back, he decided he'd have to make it a more regular occurrence. ((Gerita, fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Amore

“...pepperoni, onions, bacon, ham, and sausage. Can I get extra cheese too?” Feliciano cradled the phone to his ear, idly twirling a lock of his auburn hair as he spoke into the phone. It wasn’t very often that the Italian boy ordered pizza in, usually he preferred to make it himself. But it was finals week, and he’d already finished an exam and a final paper today, finding himself simply too exhausted to bother with cooking. He hadn’t really known what to expect for his first week of exams, but whatever he’d anticipated, reality was far worse. “I’d also like a bottle of juice, and one of those little chocolate cake things please.” He told the person on the other end, trying his best to keep his thick accent from interfering- how often had he been asked to repeat things since he had come here to America? Too often. When the person on the other end- he had a nice, deep voice, Feliciano noted- read back his order, he couldn’t help but smile. Perfect, there had been no mistakes whatsoever. “Thank you so much. Yes, forty minutes. I understand. Bye, I love you.” It had taken the Italian a second to register what it was he had just said, but by then it was too late, his eyes widening as he stared in horror at the phone. He hadn’t meant to say that, he was just so tired, his brain had glitched, and he immediately lifted the device back to his ear, thankful that it’d only been a second. Surely it just seemed longer in his mortification, he had time to apologize, to explain. “Love you too.” Came the response, silence soon followed by a click.  
Oh God. Ludwig paced around the pizza shop, chewing at his lip worriedly, his co-worker Elizaveta all but snorting as she watched him. “Ludwig breath. All you did was say I love you on accident. It’s happened to the best of us.” She tried to soothe, even through her amusement at the situation. She just couldn’t understand why he was so flustered about this, it truly wasn’t all that big a deal.   
“You don’t understand!” The blonde protested, stabbing his fingers through his hair. “I didn’t just say it. I accidentally said it _back_! That’s far worse than being the one to actually say it, because that means I even more so didn’t catch myself and made it all the more weird!” He tried to explain, burying his face in his hands with a groan. Ludwig had no words for his embarrassment, this was probably the worst the twenty three year old had ever humiliated himself before. Ugh, but the man on the other end had had such a soft, lilting voice, almost musical in nature… Ludwig had found himself not even thinking as he replied, simply entranced by its tone.  
“Oooooh, so they told you they loved you first?” Elizaveta teased, emerald eyes twinkling mischievously as she moved to sit on the counter beside him, watching as the blonde began to work on the pizza order. “Was it a guy? Do you think he’s cute? I bet he is, you have this dazed look on your face, kiddo. What a story that would be to tell your children, “Kids, I met your father when he ordered pizza and accidentally confessed.” It’s perfect. Like something out of a movie.” The brunette grinned widely, sliding off the counter, humming softly.   
“Elizaveta, would you stop trying to marry me off to customers in your daydreams?” He protested with a huff, kneading at the dough and wiping at his brow with his arm. “He had a really pretty voice. Are you happy now?” A sigh fell from his lips, a smile tugging at the corners without Ludwig even really noticing. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard anything quite like it before. It was tired sounding- but God, it was breathtaking.” He confessed, before flushing a deep crimson once more. “Nope, no don’t look at me like that, Elizaveta. It never ends well for me.” He warned, his voice wary as he noticed her staring at him with a wicked grin. The last time the Hungarian girl had looked at him like that, he’d ended up in a dress. It’d been months before his older brother had let him live that one down.  
Elizaveta pouted up at Ludwig, giving a little huff as she put on her best innocent face. “I’m wounded that you think such things of me, Ludwig!” She protested, before grinning widely, pushing long brunette curls off of her shoulder. “All I was thinking is that… you should come with me on a little delivery during your break. That’s all. You’ve been saying you’d like to start doing deliveries anyhow, haven’t you? So consider this your crash course. And if we _happen_ to deliver a pizza to a cute boy, and you _happen_ to give him your number, then who am I to say that’s not destiny?” She mused, licking her lips, before putting a marker in Ludwig’s hand, refusing to take no for an answer.  
Half an hour later, Feliciano’s doorbell rang.The Italian pushed himself up off the dingy, worn couch of his small apartment, heading to the door, albeit a little nervously. Surely the delivery boy wouldn’t bring up what had happened- it would only embarrass the both of them. Opening it slowly, he peeked out, gasping under his breath as he craned his neck up to look at the handsome man whose cheeks were the same shade as his own. “O-oh, uhm. Thank you. How much do I owe you?” He questioned, fiddling with a lock of his hair as he stared at the ground. Oh God, why did he have to be attractive? What on earth could Feliciano possibly have done to make God want to laugh at him this much?  
Jesus, if Ludwig had thought the voice on the other end of the phone had sounded angelic, now any doubt was erased from his mind as blue eyes landed on the other. Tanned skin, amber eyes that glittered like liquid pools of honey. He found himself short of breath, all words suddenly forgotten as he stared down at the other in awe. Clearing his throat, he fought the urge to bury his face in his hands in embarrassment and nervousness, handing over the pizza and shaking his head. “It’s no problem, I was late, so it’s on the house! Have a good night!” He called over his shoulder, before all but bolting back to the car, getting in and staring at Elizaveta.   
“Well?” She questioned, raising a brow at the blonde. She was a little disappointed that he’d bolted so fast, running back to her like a bat out of hell. Even still, the Hungarian was proud of him for going through with it at all, she knew how timid Ludwig could be.   
“God, he was every ounce as gorgeous as I expected.” Ludwig groaned, glancing back out his window towards the now closed front door. “Are you sure this is even going to work? This is absolutely crazy! What if he calls and complains? What if Francis fires me, this is incredibly inappropriate!” He pointed out worriedly, ignoring the look the other gave him, a snort falling from the brunette’s lips.   
“As if. Ludwig you know as well as I do that Francis is an absolute sucker for anything love related. If anything, he’ll think this is the absolute most darling thing you’ve ever done, and praise you to high heavens for it… even if it my idea.”   
Feliciano watched in confusion out the window as the car drove off, before setting his pizza on the table. What a truly odd experience that had been, the other seemed in such a rush to leave he hadn’t even given Feliciano time to tip him! The auburn haired man was almost certain the pizza hadn’t been late either, but with a sigh, he shrugged it off. After all, he was exhausted, and free pizza was even better than normal pizza. “Pizza~!!” He chirped happily to himself as he opened the box, just to freeze, his eyes widening as tanned cheeks danced with crimson, a huge grin tugging at his lips. There, on the inside cover of the pizza box, was a message scrawled in neat handwriting.   
_“Hey, my name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, I’m the pizza guy you confessed to on accident. I was wondering if you’d like to go to dinner with me sometime? Preferably not pizza, hehe. If you’re interested, my number is XXX-XXX-XXX. PS. You sound adorable when you’re flustered.”_  
Letting out a soft laugh, and shaking his head in amusement, Feliciano immediately pulled out his phone. Maybe he’d have to order delivery more often.


End file.
